


Воздаяние

by bfcure



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 Tempus, Gen, Russian, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never try to rewrite the time if you are not the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735131) by [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure)



> Если Адам Ворт таки доломал пространственно-временной континуум, чтобы спасти свою дочь, не пытайтесь переписывать время самостоятельно. Оставьте тайми-вайми профессионалам.

— Я поищу консервы, - говорит Лина.  
Хелен подобрала её в Бирмингеме две недели назад. Девушка брела по дороге, как автомат, но она была человеком, обыкновенным, живым человеком, и бывшая глава сети Убежищ решилась на рискованный по всем меркам поступок – затормозила и распахнула переднюю дверцу.  
Сейчас они находились в Лондоне и собирались двигаться в Кардифф.  
— Внимательно смотри на срок годности, - Хелен обходит лоток с фруктами, покрытыми чёрной плесенью, игнорирует копошащихся в ошметках мяса личинок и мух.  
Оно протухло настолько, что им брезгуют крысы, а гниль пропитала воздух, стерев все другие запахи.  
Вода в пластиковых бутылках, галеты, компот в жестяных банках. Скоро не будет и этого. Органическая материя поглощает сама себя, здания зарастают мхом и ржавчиной, падают в пыль телеграфные столбы и водонапорные башни.

Хелен отдала бы всё за чашку приготовленного по всем правилам чая, хотя теперь чай ассоциируется не с теплом и безопасностью, а с белыми губами и синим вывалившимся языком Имоджин Ворт. Она помнит, как девочка царапала собственное горло в попытках вдохнуть хоть немного кислорода, как остывали скрюченные в агонии пальцы. Возможно, Хелен перепутала ингредиенты. Или не рассчитала дозу.

Из ступора её выводит громкий вопль Лины, полный паники и неприкрытого ужаса. Но поздно, слишком поздно – девушку практически не видно из-под груды набросившихся на неё живых мертвецов, щелкающих челюстями в предвкушении. «Мне так жаль, Лина». Хелен бежит, до спасительной двери всего пара метров, но она спотыкается о какие-то мешки и падает.

Костлявые пальцы немедленно забираются ей под юбку, срывают с неё трусики. На груди с треском рвётся блузка. Взбухшие ладони с трупными пятнами ласкают её ступни и внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. Неужели они хотят ещё и... Хелен силится вырваться и слышит, как хрустят, ломаясь, пальцы на левой руке. Адреналин делает эту боль почти терпимой.

Она поворачивает голову – Лина уже не кричит, ей просто нечем. Её череп вскрыт, как консервная банка, и мертвецы накидываются на жуткий деликатес, давясь от жадности. Кто-то из тех, кто держит Хелен, хватает её за волосы, прикасается расползающимися губами к её губам, остальные впиваются в её плечи, оставляя следы из слизи и её собственной крови, вырывая куски теплой, горячей плоти, как собаки, которым отдали тушу оленя на растерзание. Хелен воет, пытаясь стряхнуть их с себя, как пиявок.

Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел.  
— Джеймс?  
Его тело напоминает анатомическое пособие в школьном кабинете: плоть чередуется с костями, она висит жалкими лохмотьями, как паутина; под проржавевшим аппаратом угадываются остатки шелковой белоснежной рубашки. Его улыбка выглядит оскалом египетской мумии с почерневшими провалами между пожелтевших, шатающихся зубов, а с пальцев, сжимающих охотничье ружье, слезла кожа, но это определённо Джеймс Уотсон.  
— Джеймс...  
Это мольба о помощи. Почему-то Хелен верит, что старый друг не причинит ей зла несмотря ни на что. Она пытается протянуть к нему руки, но мир вокруг взрывается кислотными пятнами.

Когда красное марево рассеивается, Хелен замечает, что лежит на заднем сиденье машины, а над ней склоняется Джеймс в медицинских перчатках, с иглой и шелковой нитью.  
— Тебе дважды повезло, моя дорогая. Фармацевт, похоже, сидел на морфии. А те покойнички любили смаковать пищу маленькими кусочками.  
Пресловутого морфия Уотсон не пожалел – он зашивает раны на ногах, бедрах и предплечьяях, накладывает шину на сломанные пальцы, и всё это время Хелен хихикает, как пьяная школьница. Ходячий труп заботится о том, чтобы она не сыграла в ящик. Очень смешно.  
— Я стану такой, как они?  
— Вряд ли, но если возникнет желание сожрать чьи-нибудь мозги, сообщи.  
Джеймс не утратил чувства юмора. А кровь древнего вампира до сих пор охраняет их от участи худшей, чем смерть.  
— Нам нужна другая машина. Эту мы всю перепачкали.

Уотсон выбирает бежевый седан: корпус практически не проржавел, а бак полон. Наверное, предыдущий владелец тоже решил отправиться за продуктами, но у него не было Джеймса и ружья, чтобы прикрыть тылы. Хелен со стоном устраивается рядом с местом водителя, большими глотками пьет минералку из бутылки, прихваченной Джеймсом из аптеки. Тот надевает чистые медицинские перчатки и вдавливает педаль газа до упора. Они выезжают на автостраду. Только вперёд, только на запад.

— Я же всё исправила. Я помешала Адаму... - всхлипывает Хелен.  
— Ты отравила невинного ребёнка.  
— Другого выхода не было! Адам разрушил Праксис и намеревался...  
— А ты не допускала мысли о том, что так и должно было случиться? Может, Ворт здесь ни при чём. Может, дело именно в тебе.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это – цунами, наводнения, нашествие агрессивных абнормалов и зомби, этот чёртов конец света – из-за того, что я сделала сто тринадцать лет назад?  
Джеймс выразительно молчит.

Где-то там Генри рычит и бросается на стены в безумной животной ярости, а обнажённый Уилл танцует для Кали, но та его не слышит.  
Где-то там ещё есть воздух, не отравленный тленом.  
Возможно, в Кардиффском заливе Хелен наконец сможет почувствовать забытую морскую свежесть.

Усталость окутывает её плотным коконом. Хелен прислоняется к плечу Джеймса, вдыхает запах земли и разложения и закрывает глаза.


End file.
